Episode 37: Opening Kill
This is the 37th episode of the show. It aired on MTV and it's also the first season 4 episode. Users appearing Ana answered her phone one night while she prepared for a movie night with Rys. The stranger on the other end flirted with her then informed her that he could see her. Once this happened, Ana felt violated and slightly frightened, declining any further contact with the stranger. He called back and what seemed like a casual friendly conversation quickly became serious. Horrific turn for the worst Ana is terrified after the stranger gives her horrible and frightening news. After informing the voice on the other end of the phone that her boyfriend is set to arrive who will protect her, he mocks her and tells her to look outside. She does so and sees that her boyfriend, Rys, is bound and gagged in a chair. The caller forces Ana to answer horror movie trivia questions in order to spare his life. After missing a trick question regarding Friday the 13th, she watches on as the caller brutally guts Rys on the other side of the glass doors. Ana, now extremely terrified, can't answer the question for her own life. The killer says, "Your call." Seconds later, a chair is thrown through the glass door. Ana attempts to flee but is chased down by the killer! Immediately after, Ana sees her parent's car approaching and stops. The moment she pauses at the relief of seeing her parents' car, the killer pounces on her from the side. She attempts to run for safety once more but the killer catches her and stabs her in the chest. Ana tries to fight back, even knocks the knife out of his hands, but the killer grips her neck to strangle her. She kicks the killer in the groin area which causes him to release her. Slowly, she gets to her feet and manages to reach the front porch. Unfortunately, due to the killer's attempted strangulation, she is unable to call out to her parents as they walk up to the doorstep. As they go into the house, Ana remains unnoticed. The killer, recovered from the knee to the groin, knocks her down on her back after her parents go in the house. As he raises his knife for the next stab, she pulls off the killer's mask and recognizes him as he stabs her multiple times. Her parents see the house is destroyed and Ana is missing. Her mother picks up the phone to call the police but since Ana never hung up the cordless, she hears her daughter barely alive calling for her. The killer realizes the phone is on and hangs up. Her father tells his wife to drive to the LMBW mansion house and call the police from there. She heads out and stops on the porch, screaming. Ana's father runs outside, terrified by his wife's screams, and finds his daughter's corpse. Ana's body has been gutted and is hanging from a tree. Users appearing Ana Rys Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes